totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zajawka DTV: Jurassic Park - Numer 4
Dramativ Tv: Jurassic World Widok kamery niesie nas przed siebie. Aż w końcu wpada do pewnego pomieszczenia, które jest ciemne. W oddali tego miejsca widać światło. Wokół jakiegoś stołu jest kilka osób, które wędrują z miejsca na miejsce. Kamera powoli przybliża nas do owej sytuacji. W oddali słychać jakiś głos. ???: Dopasować rękę Po upływie chwili docieramy do samego centrum akcji. W tym ciemnym pokoju znajduje się stół operacyjny i wokół niego krąży kilku człowieczków w kitlach. W centralnej części, obok planów konstrukcji ciała, znajduje się pewna kobieta. Stała na specjalnym podeście, w ręce trzymając kijek. Dzięki niemu mogła kierować poczynaniami całego zespołu. ???: Podłączyć nerwy. Powiedziała swoim zimnym tonem do pracowników, którzy w pośpiechu wykonywali jej rozkazy. Liderka zespołu do spraw operacji, była niziutka. Miała może z 153 cm wzrostu, krótko ścięte ciemne włosy. Z pozorów nie wyglądała na osobę, która byłaby dobrą kierowniczką. Na swoim kitlu miała karteczkę z napisem "Natalie". '' '''Lekarz #1: '''Ale nie możemy, póki pacjent nie jest przytomny. ''Kobieta zmierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem, po chwili jednak podrapała się po głowie jakby owa wiadomość do niej dotarła. Przewróciła oczami. Natalie: Wybudzić obiekt numer 4. Jeden z lekarzy pociągnął wajchę przy aparaturze, w małych rurkach przyczepionych do ciała, poleciała krew z powrotem do ciała, oraz w jednej jakiś przeźroczysty płyn. Na komputerach aparatury podłączonej do ciała, puls osoby zaczynał powoli wracać do stabilnej normy. '' '''Lekarz #2:' Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Zaraz możemy podłączyć nerwy. Póki nie będzie tego jeszcze do końca świadomy. Natalie: Świetnie. Prychnęła dumnie. Na jej twarzy malował się złowieszczy uśmiech. Zrobiła krok, który skierował ją ku zejściu z podestu i skierowała się bliżej ich "ofiary". '' '''Natalie: '''Podłączyć. ''Rzuciła oschle. Dla niej to był kolejny eksperyment do nowego szalonego reality-show. '' '''Natalie:' Zobaczymy, czy kolejny przypadek zakończy się ofiarą. Mruknęła przyglądając się całej operacji. Poprzednie trzy próby stworzenia "nadczłowieka" zakończyły się fiaskiem całego zespołu do spraw "tworzenia najlepszych zawodników do reality-show". Takiej operacji nie podjął się jeszcze nikt, by stworzyć graczy "idealnych". '' '''Lekarz #2:' Wykonać ruch podłączenia ciała do kończyn. Twarz osoby była zasłonięta. Kamera ukazała nam widok "nad" przypadkiem. Z naturalnego ciała pozostała wszystko poza czterema kończynami. Do jego ciała podłączone były dwie mechanicznego nogi oraz dwie mechaniczne ręcę. Protezy wyglądały na o wiele bardziej solidniejsze części ciała od pozostałych. Lekarz #3: W walkach będzie to istna bestia. W tym momencie nastąpiło podłączanie kończyć do ciała. Zawodnik wydał z siebie głośny jęk bólu, który pokrył swoim hałasem cały budynek. Natalie, aż z tego huku musiała zakryć swoje uszy. Całe pomieszczenie, aż się zatrzęsło. Kilka probówek pękło i upadło na ziemie, pod nogi liderki. '' '''Natalie:' Nieźle... Powiedziała cicho przyglądajac się numerowi 4. Dotknęła świeżo połączonych części ciała z protezami. Metal był jeszce gorący. Odruchowo szybko odsunęła swoją rękę. '' '''Natalie:' Jak puls? Lekarz #4: Wszystko stabilne. Wygląda na to, że numer przyjął przeszczep. Natalie odetchnęła. '' '''Natalie:' Pilnujcie go. Jeśli za godzinę, będzie w stanie żywym, zajmujemy się kolejnym przypadkiem. Odparła po swojej ekipie. Która z wrażenia przyglądała się swojemu "dziełu". Pierwszy "nadczłowiek" był gotowy. Skierowała się ku wyjściu bez emocjonalnie. Pozostali jeszcze niedowierzali, że zabieg im się udał. '' **** ''Po kilku minutach kierowniczka kierowała się do pewnego biura. W biurze siedział ubrany mężczyzna w czarny garnitur. Mimo bycia w pomieszczeniu na swojej twarzy posiadał ubrane okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Na twarzy posiadał lekki zarost. Był to nie kto inny jak właściciel "LukaTv" a dokładnie Yanke$. Yanke$: Jak wygląda stan operacji? Kolejne zgony? Powiedział bez większej nadziei w głosie. Yanke$: Sądziłem, że stworzenie dinozaurów będzie większym problemem. Jak widać, problemy pojawiają sie przy :nadludziach". Mruknął w kierunku dziewczyny, która stała przed nim. Od niechcenia również i on wstał kierując się, ku swojej gablotki trofeum. Jego gablota za wszelkie poprzednie produkcje była ogromna. Jednak nigdy nie zamierzał spocząć na laurach, miał zamiar stworzyć idealne reality-show. Takie, które wgniecie każdego w fotel. '' '''Yanke$:' Więc co z tymi eksperymentami? Spojrzał jeszcze raz na niższą od siebie dziewczynę. Natalie: Nareszcie dałeś mi dojść do słowa. Numer 4 zakończył się powodzeniem. Przeżył operację i jego stan jest stabilny. Niedługo podejmiemy się kolejnych prób. Yanke$ zatarł zadowolony swój podróbek. Yanke$: A więc idealny zawodnik istnieje. ''Zaśmiał się złowrogo. Kamera ucina nagranie. '' Podoba Ci się takie przedstawienie zawodników przed sezonem? Tak Nie Format wygląda zachęcająco? Tak Nie Kto jest numerem 4? Colt Jurgita Kylie Arian Scarlett Lukaninho Claudia Piers Juhani Resette Ethan and Evan Jarosław Kategoria:Dramatic Tv: Zajawki